Black Memories
by Curls1990
Summary: Sirius's girlfried Kayli goes missing for almost two years and returns with no memory of what happened. Now desperate to know what Lord Voldemort may have found out the order fights for the truth while Kayli struggles to touch base with her past. No Slash
1. Rude Awakenings

Black Memories

by Curls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that the lovely J.K. Rowling has sograciously allowedus to use,I can only claim the ones that I make up in my twisted little mind.

Chapter One: Rude Awakenings

Sirius awoke slowly, yawning widely as he blinked sleep out of his eyes. Slowly he rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, 10:30am read in bright numbers. He must have forgotten to set the alarm clock last night. About to roll over and go back to sleep he was suddenly stopped by the smell of coffee and pancakes. Throwing off the covers, Sirius got out of bed and walked out his bedroom door slowly, stumbling occasionally.

Peering into the kitchen Sirius saw his girlfriend of almost three years humming softly as she prepared breakfast. Her thick dark hair flowed to about the middle of her back complementing her perfect figure. She had big blue eyes that would rival Albus Dumbledore's, naturally tanned skin from her fathers multiracial background, and at the moment the only thing covering her five foot five frame was a long t-shirt of Sirius's that he hadn't seen in years.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, it's about time you got up." Kayli said not looking up from the pancakes she was flipping.

"Well it's the funniest thing, my alarm clock shut it self off last night, I'm not sure now," he dipped his finger into her pancake batter, "but it seemed to have had some help." He smiled wiping the batter across her nose.

"Hey! This is your breakfast!" She giggled wiping a glob of batter on his bare chest. "And I see you had the decency to wear a shirt.

"This is coming from someone who is not wearing any pants."

"Oh shut it, I'm the one making breakfast" She laughed

Sirius seeing this as a losing argument and unwilling to admit it, wrapped his arms around Kayli's waste and put his chin between her shoulder and neck, kissing her slowly.

"Is this your way of admitting defeat, or are you kissing me because you can't contain your love any longer?" Kayli asked with a perfectly strait face, but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

"You know me all to well," Replied Sirius before planting another kiss on her neck," What's all this for anyway?"

"Tonight is the Annual Aurors Banquet you dolt," she laughed, where they will be announcing that you have gotten the Junior Head Position."

Every year the entire Magical Law Enforcement branch of the Ministry held a huge banquet to honor all the new aurors. All the individual offices would announce who their newest members were. Tactics and Strategists often went first; usually followed by the high ranking field agents, and finally then they would announce who the new heads of office were. Aurors who had been there longer than eighteen months could apply for any of the junior positions, and anyone with at least three years experience could apply for the senior positions. Sirius who had only been named an official auror a year and a half ago barely made the cut to apply for junior office.

If he got the job his promotion would include a nice salary increase an office not just a cubical, and would only be two positions away from head auror.

"I forgot about that." said Sirius as he walked to get a cup of coffee.

"You liar, this is all you've been talking about for the past month."

"Oh right"

Kayli took two plates down from the cabinet, and loaded them both with pancakes. After placing them on the table she sat down and motioned for Sirius to join her.

"You had better eat all of those Si, I was up all morning trying to get them into that lovely star shape."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his name sake before devouring his breakfast. The remainder of the morning passed by without a hitch, Sirius cleared the table with a flick of his wand while Kayli muttered something about him becoming domesticated.

"I have not been domesticated" He gasped dramatically.

"Si you fold your dirty clothes when you think no one is watching."

After the exchange of a few more insults Sirius grabbed Kayli around the waist and swung her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" she cried laughing pounding on his back. This apart from making Sirius laugh uncontrollably led him to take her in to his bathroom, turn on the shower full blast, and before Kayli realized what was happening, he let her down in to a cool rush of water.

"Damn you Sirius!"

She laughed stepping out of the shower. He was leaning calmly against the door frame trying not to laugh.

"You done yet, some of us do have places to be?" he stated innocently.

Thirty minutes and two showers later, the couple were fully dressed and ready to meet the future Potters for some early afternoon celebrating. Sirius was wearing a pair of loose jeans, white sneakers, and a brown shirt that had the name of a muggle band across it. His hair was gelled back giving him a rugged look only he could have achieved. Kayli was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that Sirius loved, a brown sweater, and a pair of brown stiletto boots.

"Why do you insist in wearing those things everywhere you go? "Sirius asked gesturing to her shoes.

"I hate being so much shorter than you," she laughed "Height is such an unfair advantage."

It was true Sirius had a good seven inches over his girlfriend, but he wasn't about to admit to her that she could make any man back down when she was angry.

"Come on lets just go before we are late again." Kayli said gesturing to her watch.

"I'm coming I just left my wand in the bedroom"

Kayli rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and check her watch again, it was getting late and they were supposed to be meeting Lily, James, and Remus soon. Peter had declined the invitation he hadn't said what he was doing just that he was busy with something. Maybe she and Sirius would stop by and see him later Kayli though to her self.

"Sirius Black I am going to leave here without you if you don't hurry your butt up!" There was a pause as she waited for a response from Sirius, but one never came.

"Sirius." She said crossing the room towards the hall to the bedroom.

"Si."

"Found it!" Sirius announced walking out of the bedroom. "What's wrong"

"Nothing, are you ready to go we're five minutes late as is"

"Yeah" he said putting his arm around her waist, walking out of the door and down the stairs of the apartment complex. They walked in to a small dimly lit hallway and each took out their wands to apparate.

"Crap" muttered Sirius checking his pockets.

"What now?" Sighed Kayli.

"My wallet is still in my other pants. You go ahead and meet them I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, see you soon" said Kayli as she kissed Sirius on the cheek. Smiling in spite of herself, she chuckled slightly as she watched Sirius jog out of the hall and up the stairs before lifting her wand and apparating away.

-Five Minutes Later-

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I forgot my wallet" Sirius panted. There was a collective laugh emitted from the table as Sirius sat down.

"How have you been doing Paddy my boy?" said James smacking Sirius on the back.

"Not much has happened since I saw you at work yesterday."

"A lot could happen overnight." Said Remus who was looking a little thin with the full moon approaching soon.

"Put a sock in it Mooney" Said Sirius as he threw a spoon at his head.

"You three are so immature sometimes I swear Kayli is the only reason I am still sane" Muttered Lily as she read the menu not even looking up from it.

"Where is she anyway?" said Remus recovering from a spoon in the face. Sirius suddenly realized Kayli wasn't there.

"Is she in the bathroom?" Sirius asked urgently getting a bad feeling about this.

"No we would have seen her go in." Said James

"It'sok,I'm sure she'll be here soon" Lily said seeing how fidgety Sirius was getting a nervous habbit she hadn't seen him expose since their younger years in Hogwarts.

"No she was supposed to be here before I was, we were going to apparate together but I forgot my wallet and ran to get it while she came to meet you guys."

"Are you sure she didn't go some where else first?" asked Remus with a concerned look on his face.

"No, she didn't she was worried about being late and was coming strait here I'm positive."

"Maybe she went to the bathroom while you were gone, and you left while she was gone, you two probably just missed each other."

"Yeah… Yeah that's probably what happened." said Sirius sitting back down in his seat, taking a sip of water with a shaky hand.

"She'll be here soon Si." Said Lily noticing how pale Sirius had just gotten.

"Yeah probably" sighed Sirius trying to convince himself more than anything else.

Kayli never came.

Hope you guys like the first chapter of the story, be sure to review on it, getting reviews just makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside. I will try to update on this within the week, there is plenty to look forward to, so be sure to check it out whenI post it.Any one who watches _Alias_ has a definate advantage on how the next chapter will go (Hint: Check out the lastepisode of season two, or the first one of season three.) This is my first story so go easy on me with yourcritiques. Chapter Two is going to be called _Mémoires Oubliées_ which is french for forgotten memories.(Another hint for next chapter.)


	2. Mémoires Oubliées

Black Memories

by Curls

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters that the lovely J.K. Rowling has so graciously allowed us to use,I can only claim the ones thatI make up in my twisted little mind.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update!

Chapter Two: Mémoires Oubliées (There is a reason I chose this title.)

"_Crucio!" said a faceless person pointing his wand down at a huddled up figure on the floor. The person screamed in pain trying to stay upright in the corner. Finally the man released the curse and the person in the corner fell to the floor, panting. _

"_I will ask you one more time," an angry voice said with a hiss, "What does the prophecy say."_

_The only response the man got was a sputtered cough and a groan as the person fell to the ground. _

"_Answer me and this will all be over, just a few short words are all it will take. _

"_Alright" the person coughed again "I'll tell you."_

"_I knew you'd come around."_

"_The prophecy says…" The person finished in a quiet whisper the man couldn't hear. _

"_Yes" The man hissed again almost sounding eager. _

"_Piss off Voldey."_

_A pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness. "CRUCIO!"_

_----_

Kayli gasped breathing hard; she was drenched in a cold sweat that had soaked right through her clothing. She tried to sit up, wiping at the tears streaming down her face, but was caught in mid motion by a sudden pain in her chest. Clutching her ribs she eased herself back down into her previous position. Looking around in confusion she saw that she was in a dark hospital room. There was a vast amount of wizarding medical equipment surrounding her and she noticed she was wearing a thin white surgical dress.

"I must be in St.Mungo's." She thought to herself.

Slowly lifting her hand from the bedrail she didn't realize she was clutching, she massaged her temple gently. That nightmare she had had, it seemed so real. There had been a man, no it was a woman, she was being tortured. The man holding the wand been Voldemort, she couldn't tell from his facial features, it had been to dark but the way his eyes had flashed right before he attacked the woman told her it had to have been him. Nodding she remembered the dream had taken place in a cell of some sort.

Finally calming down from the dream Kayli looked around the hospital room she was in. To the left of her there were all kinds of medical equipment, some printing out charts, some taking readings. To her right there were two chairs, one with a black robe folded over the back. On the other wall of the room there was a long desk below a small window, and a door which was currently closed.

"So what now?" She muttered. The last thing she remembered was she and Sirius getting ready to apparate from his apartment. He had gone back to get something or other from the room and told her to go ahead and apparate, then nothing, that was the last thing she remembered. Rubbing her temple in frustration, she squinted as her eyes readjusted to the light from someone opening the door. The person obviously did not realize she was watching them as they quietly shut the door back, took a sip of the coffee they were holding, and went to sit in on of the chairs. Turning her head just enough to see the person it took her a minute to see it was Sirius. His hair was longer than she remembered, he was a little thinner and he had dark circles under his eyes telling her that he probably hadn't slept a full night in a long while.

----

Sirius closed the door quietly behind him, Kayli was still asleep and if he didn't get some coffee soon he would be to. She hadn't moved at all since they brought her in late yesterday morning, and this was the first time he had left the room except for a very quick bathroom break that he took only after making sure James, Lily and Remus would stay with her. They had all left earlier that night, after her condition had stabilized, and they made sure he was ok.

Turning the corner Sirius found himself in a small, nearly deserted cafeteria.

"Guess not many people want to eat at two thirty in the morning." He thought to himself.

Walking over to the lady behind one of the counters he asked he for a large coffee.

"Sleep is what you really need Mr. Black." said the old woman as she filled up his cup with a wave of her wand.

"Cream or sugar?" she offered, he nodded not really caring. He needed to get back to the room to check on Kayli, if…when she woke up out of this he wanted to be the first person she talked to, not a doctor who was going to poke her and prod her, and ask her a million questions.

The old women handed him the cup and he placed a sickle on the counter telling her to keep the change. Walking back to the room as quickly as he could without looking like he had stolen something, he realized he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when she woke up. After telling her how much he had missed and loved her, how was he going to explain to her what had happened? Sirius walked up the last hallway and opened the door to Kayli's room.

Walking in slowly and turning to shut the door behind him he took sip of coffee as he sat down next to her bed again. Looking at the ministry robe next to him he realized he hadn't showered since before work two days ago. Taking another sip of coffee, he looked Kayli over for about the millionth time that night. Three broken ribs, two were simply bruised, broken arm and four fingers, fractured skull, and a multitude of other marks and bandages covered her abused body. This was not the Kayli he had last seen she had been, in one piece, without a bruise on her body. She had always specialized in self defense techniques, before the accident it had been rumored that she was going to get a large promotion in the auror office from basic auror to defense specialist. Whatever had happened to her was more violent then anything either of them and most of the healers had ever seen. It apparently also was not a one time thing, upon further examination the healers found that she had multiple other bones that had not healed properly and lead them to believe that this had been going on for a very long time. One of the things that had disturbed Sirius the most was that when they had cleaned her off, he refusing to leave the room saw everything, showed at least fifty long jagged scars that he knew to be from slicing, cutting, and searing charms, they showed the brutal torture that he knew she had endured which shocked and disgusted him.

Rubbing his head trying to relieve the headache he was getting from lack of sleep, he reached out his hand and grabbed Kayli's, squeezing it gently. About to drift off he was suddenly awakened when he realized that his hand had received a light squeeze back. Quickly turning on the bedside light he almost passed out seeing that Kayli was just able to keep her swollen eyes open. Ignoring the tears threatening to spill from his eyes Sirius instantly leaned over and kissed Kayli on the lips while gently hugging her.

After a few minues of kissing and telling eachother they loved one another Kayli broke apart from Sirius and asked him the question she had been dreading.

"Sirius," Kayli said quietly, "What happened to me?"

Smiling at her through his tears he said, "Well I was hoping that you could tell me, honey."

"I don't know, the last thing that I remember was you leaving to go get something from the room, and I apparated ahead of you, that's it, I don't remember getting to the restaurant or anything."

Sirius looked at her with a look that she could have mistaken for horror.

"What's wrong Si?"

"You….You don't remember anything else, that's it?"

"Yes it is, should I remember something else, this was just a few days ago right….right Sirius."

"Kayli, " Sirius began slowly " I…You…I don't know how to say this and I'm not sure that you're up to it given your current state."

"Sirius Orion Black, tell me what the hell is going on and don't you dare lie to me."

Sirius paused for a moment considering his options.

"Kayli, that day at the restaurant, when I apparated there James and Lily said you never got there. So we waited for you eventually we got really worried and went looking for you we looked everywhere, the ministry conducted searches, the order conducted searches, but it was like you disappeared."

"Si you're scaring me just tell me what happened." Kayli said almost fearfully.

"Kayli you have been missing for the past two years."

Kayli opened and closed her mouth a few times realizing what Sirius had said. He had to be joking but somehow she knew he wasn't, this was to serious for even him to joke about. Sirius's face was the last thing Kayli saw before she lost consciousness.

----

Authors Note: Alright, alrightI am sorry it took me a very long time to get this chapter up, it reallywas a hard one. The next will be sooner...it's already half done. Well please to all of you who read this review, even if onlyto tell me it sucks,I need to know what you think, it also motivates me to write and update faster.Smile. Oh well humm, sorry if this chapter was a little confusing in the middle, I kinda jumped around a lot. REVIEW! please :-)


End file.
